Potter Wedding
by Casey Mountain
Summary: Well, the name explains it all, the Potter-Evans wedding. With exploding cakes and laughing pictures...
1. Introduction

  
INTRO  
  
  
Lily sighed. It was the day before her wedding. Sirius had promised  
not to be mischevious, but she was, well, nervous about his policy on  
crossed fingers...  
  
James sat in his living room, looking at Lily's picture, "How lucky  
does a guy get?" He wondered, over and over, and over. His lopsided grin  
had been pasted on his face, since Lily had accepted his proposal. Sirius  
decided it wasn't good for him to be so happy and as a result, hid everything  
that James would hate to loose, from his broomstick, to his owl, which he was  
sending to Lily every other day.  
  
Sirius grinned. The mauraders would strike on the morrow. In his mind,  
he pictured every single trap he had set for the wedding, going off at the same  
time! He sighed. Exploding cake, bumble bees in the bouquet... Who said he was  
ruining the happiest day of their lives? It would still be something they, or   
anyone else that came to the wedding would ever forget. Still grinning, he  
decided to ask Remus to get in on the fun...   
  
Remus was in his bedroom, reading a book on how to congratulate the  
bride and groom- improperly! They would either get a kick on the lectures on it,  
or of course, he could just walk up and say, 'So, James, she actually said yes. And  
Lily, are you SURE that red hair goes with a green wedding dress?" No, he couldn't   
be THAT mean - he'd leave that job to Sirius. Just then, an Owl flew through his window...  
  
  
Disclaimer; Okay, characters= J.K. Rowlings, Occurance is of course, J.K. Rowlings,  
but the pranks, the lines and the general maliciousness of it all is MINE!!! 


	2. Chapter 1 (How origional)

CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
Wedding day.   
  
Lily, James, Sirius and Remus, stood aprehensively in the church,  
getting ready for the pre-wedding pictures. First went Lily and James. Then  
came just Lily for several solo shots, followed by James' several solos,  
with Sirius sniggering in the background. James fervently hoped it wouldn't  
go into the developed moving photos. Then came the whole wedding party.  
Remus was the only one standing out, as he had no part in the wedding, being  
afraid of public performance.   
  
The four friends sat in the back of the church, watching guests arrive.  
Sirius just twitched, as if waiting for something to go off, which he was,but wouldn't  
admit. James and Remus noticed this, but Lily had not spent enough time around  
him to know what he was up to. Oh, only if she knew...   
  
The wedding began, and all the guests were seated. The whole thing was  
a solemn affair, until there was a tremendous 'BOOM!' and the organ began  
smoking and wouldn't play anymore. Lily heard the noise and had poked her head around  
the door to see what happened, only to be pulled back. When it was her turn  
to go down the isle, she saw the extent of the dammage- the organ was smoking,  
and the player was in shock. Trying to disregard it, she walked down the isle,  
only to scream at a large black bumblebee flew into her face!  
  
"AHH!" She turned pale, but collected herself quickly and continued  
walking as a veritable army of insects flew out of the bouquet. Lily began to feel  
sick. As if this weren't enough, before she reached the podium, she heard someone  
whisper "Wormius!" Feeling even worse, she looked down to see the carpet had  
turned into a mass of worms!   
  
Holding her breath, she quickly crossed it and got to the podium. Thankfully,  
the rest of the ceremony finished quite uneventfully and Lily was quite sure that there  
were no more tricks, for now...   
  
A the reception in back of the church, everything went quite well, for  
a while. Lily began to feel quite nervous, and had a right to do so. As the cake  
was cut, there was another loud explosion and everyone was showered with black-forest  
cake! Remus grinned and licked some off his cheek, while Sirius and James looked completely  
bewildered. Everyone was frowning, and some, were frowning and eating cake  
off their tuxedoes in the case of James and Sirius. 


End file.
